parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Silly Songs With Woody
Silly Songs with Woody''' (or simply Silly Songs) is a segment in Toy Story when it's in the middle of a break, although it might be in one third of the show depending.''' The songs are mostly done by Woody , though Mike Wazowski, Hamm, Buzz Lightyear, Nemo, Rex, Dot, Remy have done their own Silly Songs as well. Songs #Silly Songs With Woody: The Water Buffalo Song (from Toy Story 2) #Silly Songs With Woody: The Hairbrush Song (from A Bug's Life) #Silly Songs With Woody: Opera of the Cowboy (from Monsters, Inc.) #Silly Songs With Woody: I Love My Lips (from Finding Nemo) #Silly Songs With Woody: Oh, Santa! (from The Incredibles) #Silly Songs With Woody: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Cars) #Silly Songs With Woody: The Song of the Cebu (from Ratatouille) #Love Songs With Mike Wazowski: His Cheeseburger (from Wall-E) #Silly Songs With Woody: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from Up) #Silly Songs With Woody: Endangered Love (Toy Story 3) #Classy Songs With Woody: Woody's High Silk Hat (from Brave) #Silly Songs With Woody: Belly Button (from Inside Out) #Silly Songs With Woody: Sport Utility Vehicle (from Finding Dory) #Schoolhouse Polka with Woody: Schoolhouse Polka (from Cars 3) #The Blues With Woody: The Blues With Woody (from Coco) #Silly Songs With Woody Pizza Angel (from The Incredibles 2) #Silly Songs With Elf: My Baby Elf (Toy Story 4) #Silly Songs With Woody: Gated Community (from A Bug's Life 2) #Ukulele Karaoke with Buzz: Lance the Turtle (from Cars 4) #Silly Songs With Woody: A Mess Down In Egypt (from Inside Out 2) #Silly Songs With Woody: Monkey (from Toy Story 5) #Silly Songs With Hamm: The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo (from Up 2) #Silly Songs With Woody: Sneeze if You Need To! (from A Bug's Life 3) #Silly Songs With Woody: Sippy Cup (from The Incredibles 3) #Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mike Wazowski: Donuts for Archie (from Toy Story 6) #Obscure Broadway Show Tunes With Woody: Where Have All the Staplers Gone? (from Finding Marlin) #Toy Shopping Network: Pants (from Coco 2) #Bedtime Songs With Rex: Goodnight Rex (from Cars 5) #The Latest Dance Craze: with Nemo and Dory: The Hopperena (from Brave 2) #the History of Fashion With Hamm: Astonishing Wigs! (from Inside Out 3) #Silly Songs With Woody: The Eight Polish Foods of Christmas (from Toy Story 7) #Silly Songs With Woody: Bubble Rap (from Coco 3) #Silly Songs With Dot: Best Friends Forever (A Bug's Life 4) #Silly Songs With Woody: Supper Hero (from Cars 7) #Silly Songs With Woody: Happy Toothday (from Inside Out 4) #Silly Scottish Songs With Woody: Kilts and Stilts (from Ratatouille 2) #Silly Songs With Woody: Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas (from Toy Story 8) #Silly Songs With Woody: Asteroid Cowboys (from Inside Out 5) #Silly Songs With Woody: Perfect Puppy (from Cars 8) #Silly Songs With Woody: Mac and Cheese (from A Bug's Life 5) #Silly Songs With Woody: My Golden Egg (from Toy Story 9) #Silly Songs With Woody: Car Race (from Coco 4) #Silly Songs With Woody: Surf Up Song (from Ratatouille 3) #Silly Songs With Woody: Ending 49 (from Asparagus The Movie) #Silly Songs With Woody: Later Not Cancel (from Newt) Category:Matt418 Category:Silly Songs With Woody